Curando Heridas
by Eurice
Summary: /.Oneshot.SasuHina/... Hoy oro y multitud de piedras preciosas, mas labios prudentes son joya preciosa...


_**Curando Heridas**_

Sasuke miro molesto a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, lo odiaba todo a Konoha a ella y a si mismo por ser tan débil, a pesar de todo no había logrado derrotar a Itachi, y Orichimaru decepcionado lo había dejado, si lo sabia Itachi estaba muerto, pero no por sus manos, si no del que se hacia llamar su amigo, _Naruto_

Hinata miro al que estaba a su lado, Sasuke, fruncía el seño de una forma increíble, le hubiera gustado estar cuidando a su querido Naruto pero gracias a la gran Tsunade-sama, había tenido que cuidar al Uchiha, dejándola un tanto decepcionada, sabia que el portador del kyubi estaría bien, mas que bien, ya que estaba en las manos de Haruno su gran amiga y secreta rival...Pero estar cerca del Uchiha no era lo mejor, este la criticaba constantemente, recordándole lo tímida y retraída que era...

-Es que no lo puedes hacer mejor-pregunto el pelinegro molesto al ver que la Hyuga había aflojado un poco las vendas de su brazo...

La Hyuga levanto su mirada herida, de pronto a Sasuke le pareció que le iva a recriminar algo pero como siempre bajo su mirada humillada, esto molesto al pelinegro, estaba acostumbrado que al humillar a alguien, este le contestara o lo mirara feo, pero ella no, ella permanecía callada y bajaba levemente su cabeza, no atreviendo a ser el mas mínimo comentario, y siempre era así, la Hyuga nunca decía nada, excepto cuando se excusaba por llegar tarde a darle la medicina o simplemente pedir perdón por haber echo algo mal...

-Es que eres tan débil que ni siquiera te atreves a defenderte verbalmente-casi escupió el portador del Sharingan

De pronto la Hyuga pareció sacar valor de algún lugar en su interior, y con una mirada que el Uchiha jamás había visto contesto

-No le digo nada porque si le contestara seria como estar diciéndole que lo que piensa usted me importa y eso no es así-Hinata sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse no acostumbraba a contestarle así a nadie, pero eso ya debía parar, el no era quien para recriminarle lo que hacia, no tenia derecho, el había cometido peores errores que ella, y ella no se los andaba escupiendo cada vez que podía.

Sasuke inspecciono a Hinata mas detenidamente a pesar de que se notaba sonrojada por lo dicho esta no parecía querer retractarse, tenia su mirada en alto, y una decisión que poca veces había visto en la gente, la analizo, era hermosa , de eso no tenia duda, su cabello había crecido, dejando atrás esa corta melena, y dando paso a una mas larga y hermosa, dejando apreciar su cabello violacesco, su piel extremadamente nívea sus ojos grandes de un color casi transparentes, tan puros como su propio color, y la forma de su cara un perfecto óvulo, la siguió inspeccionando, mas no pudo seguir, ya que su cuerpo era cubierto por una gabardina gruesa de mangas blancas y lo demás negro y unos pantalones igualmente negros. Soltó un bufido de exasperación por lo impotente que se sentía...

-Te escondes de alguien con tanta ropa-Sasuke enrojeció, el comentario se le había escapado, había pensado en voz alta, esa mujer le hacia decir cosas sin sentido...

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, se hubiera esperado un insulto, u una critica, no un comentario tan absurdo de parte del Uchiha...ladeo su cabeza avergonzada, desde pequeña había estada acostumbrada a utilizar prendas grandes, que no dejaban apreciar su figura ya desarrollada, nadie le había dicho nada excepto Ino Yanamaka, que le había sugerido ocupar ropa mas exuberante, como ella, o si no, no conseguiría el corazón de Naruto, recordó haberse sonrojado por este echo, y no haber pronunciado ninguna palabra...

-Eto...-la Hyuga comenzó a hacer su típico movimiento de manos que hacia cuando estaba sonrojada, bajo la cabeza intentando pensar algo coherente.-Lo hago porque no me gusta llamar la atención.

-Aunque no creas llamas mas la atención así, no es muy común ver en verano alguien con una gabardina tan gruesa.

Sasuke pensó si siempre decía comentarios tan estúpidos, o es que ahora se estaría cuestionando mas de lo debido.

-Pero a mi no me da calor Uchiha-san- Sasuke miro irritado a Hinata, esa voz suave y tímida lo molestaba, todos en Konoha le hablaban con rencor, excepto Naruto y Sakura, pero eso era una historia diferente. Además estaba la forma en que lo llamaba _Uchiha-san _lo irritaba, es que por lo menos no lo podía llamar como todo el mundo.

-No me digas Uchiha llámame por mi nombre-Hinata levanto la mirada contenta, era su imaginación, o el estaba mas sociable que otros días, no lo sabia pero eso le agradaba de sobre manera.

-Hai Sasuke-kun-Sasuke levanto su vista asombrado, se sorprendió de que no le irritara de que le agregara el _kun, _pero en labios de la Hyuga sonaba distinto, sin ninguna malicia de por medio, no era como Sakura que lo decía de un tono tan meloso, en cambio Hinata lo decía como, como una _amiga.._

-Entonces tu dime Hinata, no Hyuga- Sasuke asintió inconscientemente- de pronto Hinata recordó porque estaba ahí, se sonrojo ligeramente.-jeje, enseguida vuelvo a vendar tu herida Sasuke-kun.-Sasuke permaneció en silencio volviendo a observar a la Hyuga, realmente, era una caja de Pandora

De pronto observo que la Hyuga cambiaba de color, asomándose un carmín a sus mejillas, si, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que debía cambiar las vendas de su tórax…es que no podía ser mas inocente.

Pero esta vez…el morocho no supo porque, todo fue diferente…cada vez que Hinata tocaba su piel, aunque fuera un pequeño roce, miles de descargas pasaban por su cuerpo ¿ qué estaba pasando?, había estado con miles de mujeres, mucho mas exuberantes que esta misma, pero aun así la de ojos opalinos lo hacia sentir diferente, lo hacia sentir tranquilo, en su mirada no había desconfianza, y ese temor que mostraban sus ojos las primeras veces que lo había ido a curar , había desaparecido, dando paso a su timidez, pero también a una gran ternura.

_Era como si de pronto le ofreciera un abrigo en un día frío, así se sentía con la mirada de la Hyuga comprendido._

-Hinata…-dijo este, en voz alta, la aludida dio un respingo, al escuchar pronunciar su nombre de labios del morocho…es que no podía desmentirse a si misma. El morocho despertaba en ella una extraña atracción, mucho más fuerte, que el extraño cariño que le tenía a su querido Naruto.

-Si…-dijo Hinata casi sin aire.

Y en ese momento algo extraño paso, el blanco se encontró con el negro, y la atracción fue de inmediata, ninguno de los dos pudo detenerse, fue como si algo los llamara a unirse, y no encontraron otro medio, mas que el de unir sus pensamientos, sus penas, sus almas en un tierno beso.

Para ella fue su primer beso, para el, la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de alguien, y en ese momento, por ese tiempo, Sasuke sintió que sus heridas podían ser curadas por la extraña Hyuga, por esa torpe muchacha, por esa torpe niña que con una mirada, lo hacia sentir aliviado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade, entro a la habitación del Uchiha, era su deber como Hokage ver como el se encontraba, le había dejado como tarea curarlo a Hinata¿Por qué?, porque esta no sentía ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia el como su pupila Sakura.

Al entrar vio las mejillas de Hinata profundamente sonrojadas, y a un Sasuke que miraba hacia otro lado con aire indiferente, pero ¿fue su imaginación? Por un momento, creyó ver en la pálida piel del Sasuke también un sonrojo.

La mujer de ojos miel carraspeo para llamar la atención de esos dos, Hinata se paro de pronto un tanto asustada, creyendo haber sido descubierta, en tan comprometedor acto por la Hokage, pero no fue así, Tsunade hablo antes de que la Hyuga pudiera decir algo.

-tu sensei te espera afuera Hinata, necesita tratar algunos temas contigo, de su misión el al país del viento.

Hinata asintió, y antes de salir hizo una reverencia, y ante una asombrada Hokage y un impactado Sasuke, beso su mejilla, con tanto cariño, que el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y Hinata salio corriendo a toda prisa, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de malicia a Sasuke, al parecer la vieja Hinata se había ido, al curar el corazon de un atormentado Sasuke.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Demasiado corto y apresurado, estoy abierta a las criticas


End file.
